


Best Fundraiser Ever!

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared and reader are up to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You convince Jared to go in on you with a surprise for the SPN family if they can surpass your goal for the latest AKF campaign, but refuse to let Jensen and Misha in on it. What could the two of you possibly be up to?





	Best Fundraiser Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I was drifiting off to sleep when this came to me, so I wanted to quick write it. This is un beta’d and written in the dark. Aka I can’t actually see my keyboard because I am laying in my bed ready to fall asleep. All mistakes are my own.

“Oh come on Jared, you know it would raise a ton of money. Hell! I bet Jensen would put us halfway there himself,” you said with a cheeky going.

“Yea, but do you really think it would work? I mean people have wanted this to happen for years,” Jared responds nervously.

“I promise I will be there with you 100% of the way Jared. Have I ever steered you wrong,” you ask with a hint of confidence in your voice.

“No. Fine, Y/N, you win. I will do it.” You couldn’t help but cheer at you best friend as he takes another shot.

****Fast forward to later that week****

 

“Hey guys,” Jared exlaims as he holds his phone out to fit the four of you in the frame of the livestream video. “As you know we are in the middle of another AKF campaign and we have about another week left.”

“As always we are blown away by your support. You guys have already met and exceeded our original goal,” Misha exlaims.

“Y'all seriously are the best,” Jensen smiles, “so we have decided to up our goal and see if we can raise another $20,000 before we end this thing next Sunday.”

“Jared and I have a big surprise for you if you are able to reach our new goal,” you say with a giggle.

“Wait, what,” Jensen and Misha ask together.

“I still can’t believe this girl talked me into it,” Jared says hanging his head and shaking his hair in front of his face. “I just want to go on record and say that I think this is a bad idea,” he chuckles. Jensen and Misha look back and forth between the two of you confused.

“Well if Y/N convinced you to do something I want to know what it is,” Jensen exclaims. “Let’s wrap this thing up so you can fill us in!”

“No way! I’m not telling you,” Jared rolls his eyes at his best friend.

“Y/N will tell us, won’t you,” Misha asks winking at you.

“Oh, I think that was Bob Singer calling me, I gotta go. Love y’all!” You take off at a sprint away from the boys still live streaming.

“She isn’t even from the south where did she pick up y’all” Jensen laughs. “At least tell us this. Was there alcohol involved when you guys came up with this surprise?” His eyes sparkled as his mind reeled trying to figure out what the pair of you were up to.

“No, and I think it is time for us to sign off before these two goons start to come up with any more brilliant ideas on top of what Y/N has already got me to go along with. We love you all, and remember to always keep fighting.” Jared blows a kiss to the phone before ending the livestream.

***Fast forward to JIBcon***

The circus music played as the wheel spun around and landed on ‘surprise.’ “Oh Chuck, it’s not another stuffed unicorn is it? What was his name again? Steve,” Jensen joked.

“I can only hope,” Jared exclaimed. This was the first time that you, Jared, Misha, and Jensen were doing a combined panel at this particular convention. You were bouncing up and down in excitement because you knew what was coming. Misha smirked at you thinking you were just tipsy from all of the apple juice the four of you had been drinking today.

A box was handed off to Jared who set it on his chair and opened it slowly. “Oh shit…” he moaned. “You did this didn’t you?” He peered towards you.

The two men standing between you and Jared looked at him confused thinking he was talking to them. You couldn’t help but let out a full body laugh. The audience went silent, Jensen and Misha looked at you questioningly, and Jared looked into the box with huge eyes.

“Take a seat my main moose. Let’s give the SPN family the surprise they earned,” you exclaimed walking over to the overgrown child you have learned to love over the past several years.

“I can’t believe I’m actually gonna let this happen,” he sighs.

“J, you love me and you know it,” you shoot him a wink and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What the hell is going on right now,” Jensen asks, his voice booming through the room.

You wink at Jensen and smile towards the audience. “As you all may remember during our last AKF campaign the four of us did a livestream while we were on set and I may have mentioned that Jared and I had a surprise for you if you met the second goal. Well you blew that goal out of the water and doubled it!” All four of you smiled proudly at the audience.

“Seriously guys, these two wouldn’t tell us what the surprise was so Jens and I want to know what is about to happen just as much as you do.” Misha was bouncing with excitement now.

“Well people, now would be the time to get your cameras and videos ready. Jens you FaceTime Gen. She knows what is about to happen, but she wants to watch. Misha, I would go live on Facebook for the rest of the world to see.”

“I hate you right now, just so you know Y/N,” Jared mumbles into his mic.

“Oh I know buddy.” You can’t help but laugh as you start to dig into the box.

“Hey everyone, so we are live right now at JIBcon and I was just instructed by Y/N to go live. Remember that surprise she and Jared mentioned during the AKF campaign? Well we are about to see what they had up their sleeves!” Misha was enthusiastically speaking to his phone.

“Oh my Chuck it is finally happening! You go Y/N!” You heard Gen’s voice over the sound system as Jensen held his microphone to the phone.

The audience was quiet as you started to pull out something from the box. You draped a black cape around the sitting Jared and then reached into the box to retrieve something else.

“Wait, is this what I think it is,” Jensen questions. You respond by rapidly opening and closing a pair of scissors next to Jared. He has a horrified look on his face, and the look of pure joy washes over Jensen’s face.

“So, your surprise is that since you raised an extra $40,000 Jared is going to get a haircut!” The crowd gasps and murmurs and has some cheers as they take in what you said.

“Yes! Give me those scissors! I get the first cut,” Jensen cheers.

You step between the overzealous Jensen and the terrified Jared. “Oh no you don’t Jens. The only stipulation Mr. Shaggy hair gave me was that Dean and/or Jensen gets nowhere near his hair during this time. I’m the only one to have scissors within a foot of his hair.” You smile at the sigh of relief you hear come from Jared behind you and then laugh at the royal bitch face you receive from Jensen. Misha has doubled over laughing while livestreaming the entire interaction. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.


End file.
